


Sogo's annoyance

by Yumiko_Ren



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Random fic, Ryuu being too erotic, i suck with tags, what if Sogo is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Ren/pseuds/Yumiko_Ren
Summary: what if Sogo got annoyed at Ryuu watching him live?





	Sogo's annoyance

Riku decided to drag Sogo to watch Trigger Live DVD tour. Sogo don’t really want to see Ryuu doing all those smiling and fan service it annoys him for no particular reason, it just annoyed him seeing how he was all smiles and how erotic he trails his hand down like seducing every fans.

When the DVD was put on the player Riku sit beside Sogo all excited as the older guy decided to just smile and hide the annoyance that was starting to build up.

When the tour started with Trigger singing their song Diamond Fusion. Sogo tried not to cringe or show his annoyance when it was Ryuu’s solo playing.

“Tenn-nii is so cool and sexy” Riku complimented eyes focus on the screen as for Sogo he tried not to send daggers on Ryuu

'How can this older guy be all smiles and it annoys me' Sogo thought continue watching he still loves Trigger song and lives yet he didn’t know when but he just suddenly started feeling annoyed at Ryuu

As soon as the first two song of Trigger song are done they decided to have an MC corner.

“Hello everyone, we are…” Tenn started as they point their mic to the fans

“Trigger” the fans screamed cheering

Gaku chuckled “The fans are hype up” he spoke before going near to the stage to grab some water

“Everyone is having so much fun” Ryuu added smiling again, seeing this Sogo twitch in annoyance and yet he was glad Riku didn’t notice it.

“Everyone let’s do a 'kanpai' together” Tenn spoke smiling making everyone squeal and Riku feel a little flustered.

“Yeah let’s do it.” Both Gaku and Ryuu agreed as they grabbed their own water bottle

Before they can do a cheer Ryuu spoke “Just think of it as a kiss” he then drank his water before licking his lips making everyone fan girl at how sexy was that

Both Gaku and Tenn got awe at the fan service. “As expected of Ero Ero Beast” Gaku laugh making Ryuu scratch his cheek in embarrassment

After seeing this Sogo twitch again this time murmuring “he’s really annoying”

The live continue and Sogo tried his best not to show his annoyance on Ryuu he just want to grumble at someone at how annoying Ryuu is during the live. He still don’t know why he was getting annoyed at Ryuu.

When the song Leopard Eyes started Ryuu was dancing seriously but when he smiled again Sogo glared at the screen that was focus on the Okinawan guy. When Ryuu solo was up and he was sitting down, he slowly trail his hand down close to his lower part as he sang his solo.

They can hear the cheers of the fans getting louder at what Ryuu was doing, yet for Sogo he’s not even that impress. He was even annoyed, too annoyed at Ryuu doing all those fan service and smiles.

Now they were onto their solo songs, Sogo was smiling during Gaku and Tenn solo he even cheered Tenn with Riku. But when the familiar tune play and a certain Okinawan guy went out of the stage with two backup dancer the annoyance on Sogo's face went back. Ryuu's costume was also erotic, he was wearing a too erotic costume; butler style costume but his pecs and stomach even collar bone were revealed

“Waah so erotic” Riku blush seeing the choreography, Riku wasn’t wrong just the first verse it was already erotic especially with how the two dancer’s hand was slowly trailing on his body. As soon as the lyrics played;

_“What_ _is your name? Come over here_

_Don't make such A sad-looking face_

_What do you want? The same thing?_

_Start! All right! Don't stop the music!"_

Ryuu grab the chin of one of the backup dancers as he sang the lyrics making everyone squeal at how erotic was it. As the part _‘Touch_ _touch_ _touch_ _'_ was played Ryuu was slowly trailing his hand down as the two-backup dancer did the same on his side mostly on his biceps. If Riku can only see how Sogo was clenching and unclenching his fist at his annoyance on Ryuu, but he was so focus at the same time covering his face due to how erotic the steps and the song is.

 _"I can't help that_    
 _I'm only serious_    
 _Yet this seems unfair, doesn't_ _it..._ _I'm at a loss "_    
   
 _"Touch_ _Touch_ _Touch_    
 _Be greedy_    
 _Catch_ _Catch_ _Catch_    
 _This feeling_    
 _Touch_ _Touch_ _Touch_    
 _I want to tell you_    
 _That I want you to touch me tonight"_

As the second verse started, the camera focuses on Ryuu like he was doing it on the viewer making the fans blush at the erotic face he was doing. Whispering the last part before the ending made the fans go uproar

Sogo on the other hand cringe when Ryuu did it 'how can he even be like that without being annoying' Sogo thought annoyance evident on his face.

   
 _"Why not Why not Why not_    
 _This dangerous love_    
 _Why not Why not Why not_    
 _Has not been fulfilled_    
 _Why not Why not Why not_    
 _Just spread out_    
 _Why not Why not Why not_    
 _These dark feelings"_

As the second chorus played the choreograph become way too erotic that Riku can't handle anymore he completely covered his face completely flustered up to his ears and nape. Sogo was really annoyed at how the moans was too realistic yet he was just singing it.

   
   
 _"On that hair_    
 _On the nape of your neck_    
 _Feel the mark of my love_    
 _Show me the "you" that only belongs to me_    
 _Now._ _Let's_ _kiss_    
 _Before we say goodbye"_

As Ryuu sang the lyrics his face was behind on one of the backup dancers as his lips was a little dangerously close to his nape as he whispers the dangerous lyrics up close. The song was close to its ending and throughout Sogo was either clenching his fist in annoyance or even glaring at the screen to hard, as for Riku let's just say the poor guy was so embarrass and flustered seeing how erotic the song and dance is; when the song was done both dance cling to Ryuu side as he both wrap his arms on their waist and he lick his lips looking too seductive on the screen

The fans went wild as the song completely finish, Ryuu bow down as Gaku and Tenn went out to join on stage

"That was too sexy" Gaku tease making Ryuu embarrass " G-Gaku was it too much?" Ryuu asked

"Everyone was it too much?" Tenn asked their fans making the girls scream asking for more "You heard them Ryuu, they were asking for more" Tenn smile

Riku can finally look at the screen but still found Ryuu too sexy on his costume he can't help but get flustered, Sogo click his tongue annoyed with both his costume and performance. After a few more songs, finally Trigger's live was over Sogo stood up and stretch his limbs "I will go ahead now Riku-kun good night" he bid before leaving making Riku confuse "Eh? Why is Sogo-san on rush?" He asked completely confuse

Sogo didn’t even realize that it was already night time yet he still decided to visit his partner on his room... grabbing a few drinks and a pudding from the fridge Sogo went straight to Tamaki's room; knocking on the door he waited for the teen to open it hearing the click of the door Sogo didn’t wait for any permission and just push himself inside.

"Sou-chan what are you doing?" Tamaki grumbled at how Sogo acted, seeing his partner sat down near his bed and opened a bottle of alcohol Tamaki knew that Sogo is once again annoyed at Ryuu for no particular reason. Tamaki then decided to join and sit beside Sogo before getting the pudding that Sogo brought with him;

"Sou-chan did Rikkun drag you again to watch Trigger's live?" Tamaki asked as he started eating his pudding, Sogo click his tongue as Tamaki prepared himself to Sogo's rambling

"Tamaki-kun he is just annoying when he does is all smile and fan service a lot. He is just annoying me" he started to grumble as Tamaki just listen trying not to laugh. Tamaki find the situation too amusing and funny whenever Sogo would grumble about how he was annoyed at Ryuu for doing fan service and smile during their live.

After an hour or so Sogo was drunk and Tamaki was trying his best to restraint Sogo from destroying things on his messy room due to his annoyance... "Taa-kun.. 's annnoyed at himmmm..." Sogo slurred grabbing Tamaki's collar "s annoying" he spat shaking Tamaki making the teen feel more terrified "aah! Sou-chan calm down" Tamaki panic as he tried to pry his partner's hand away from his collars.

Soon Sogo close his eyes and snuggle on Tamaki's lap completely drunk and asleep "Sou-chan is really scary when he became too annoyed on Ryuu-aniki" Tamaki sweat drop but then let his partner sleep on his lap that for sure the next day his legs are numb...

**_~The Next Day~_ **

Sogo groaned feeling a massive headache and body ache, realizing his sleeping position he abruptly sat up and and saw Tamaki asleep sitting. He soon felt guilty making Tamaki sleep like that and slept on his lap, Sogo drape a blanket over Tamaki before cleaning his mess even though he had a massive headache and hang over.

After cleaning up the mess he soon left Tamaki's room and head over to the kitchen and throw away the trash, he opens the fridge to get some water to ease down his head ache and hangover. 'I really need to stop drinking alcohol and rant at Tamaki-kun to the point I get drunk' he thought.

After Sogo freshen up he decided to leave the dorm and head outside for some fresh air his head is still ringing from the hang over but he wanted to go out, his mind suddenly remembered Triggers live making him annoyed again

'Why did I have to think him again?' He thought rubbing his head

"Ah! Sogo-kun" Sogo got startled hearing an all too familiar voice greeting him he TRIED his best not to cringe or get annoyed hearing his name called by none other than Ryuu "A-ah Tsunashi-san it's nice to see you around here" Sogo greeted smiling even though deep down he is starting to get annoyed and he still don’t know why he was so annoyed

Ryuu smiled as soon as he was close to the smaller lad making him tower over his height, Sogo could not help it but look at Ryuu from top to bottom like he was eyeing him more like observing him.

"Sogo-kun is something wrong?" Ryuu asked noticing how quiet Sogo became Sogo realizing he was in a dazed shake his head and just brush it off "Don’t worry I am fine" he smiled an irk mark is starting to form on his head

"Want to accompany me?" He asked smiling again making Sogo annoyed 'HOW CAN HE JUST SMILE LIKE THAT AND ITS ANNOYING ME?!' He shouted on his head before he tried to smile and decline it, he just wanted to get out of there

Ryuu look like a lost puppy his ears down when Sogo rejected him seeing this Sogo look more annoyed but he still doesn’t know why he is annoyed at this Okinawan puppy

"Fine I'll accompany you Tsunashi-san please don’t look dejected" Sogo agreed feeling bad for rejecting his request

Ryuu smiled brightly too bright for Sogo's likings. Thus, the two decided to head to a restaurant and just eat Ryuu was trying to have a nice conversation but Sogo on the other hand still think of the live and made himself more irritated seeing the person in front of him.

Not long Ryuu started to notice that Sogo was quiet and stiff as he was talking he soon got scared that he did something wrong, he just went out and look for Sogo after receiving a rabbit chat from Tamaki saying

_'Ah_ _Ryuu-aniki_ _can you look for_ _Sou-chan_ _tomorrow? He's feeling bad maybe 's can accompany him._

_P.S_

_'s jealous seeing you all smiles and erotic'_

He wanted to help Sogo but he felt like he was making things worse, and its making him sad that he cannot help Sogo ease his sour mood. Sogo notice Ryuu's gaze at him and once again he started to remember the live and felt annoyed again.

"Sogo-kun are you mad at me?" Ryuu asked looking worried, seeing Ryuu's sad face made Sogo guilty so he decided to confess what he was feeling since last night. Hearing the things, he had heard he got embarrassed remembering his solo during their live on the Trigger DVD tour.

"Sorry for feeling annoyed Tsunashi-san" Sogo apologize bowing his head, Ryuu just smiled before patting his head "It's alright Sogo-kun" he replied making Sogo look at him and tried not to grimace seeing Ryuu's smile

"I was just surprise that I made you feel annoyed during the live" he sweat drop

"N-no not that, eer..." Sogo then looked away "I just don’t like it when you do it with the fans" he finished slightly embarassed

Ryuu chuckle making Sogo look at him "Sogo-kun sorry for making you annoyed, I'll make it up to you" He offered smiling at him

Sogo for once finally felt calm after seeing Ryuu smile "okay, I will take up your offer Tsunashi-san" he smiled agreeing to Ryuu.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my Sou-chan XDD for giving me an idea I don't know why but somehow Sou-chan just felt bothered and annoyed at Ryuu for no particular reason which makes me laugh and find it amusing. thus, this fic was born xDD


End file.
